


Short Skirts

by frankiesin



Series: no one here is cis [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Clothes Shopping, Drabble, F/M, Pre-nohic, Trans Brendon, Trans Character, pre-fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: Brendon gets a short skirt. Dallon approves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short nohic (no one here is cis) drabble that I wrote for a prompt on tumblr. This goes between Four Way Trainwreck and the main fic.

“The skirt is supposed to be this short,” was the first thing Brendon said to Dallon as she came out of the dressing room. Dallon just stared at her, because short wasn’t a good enough adjective to describe how miniscule Brendon’s skirt was. He was pretty sure that if she turned around, it would barely cover her ass.

 

Not that Dallon minded. Brendon had a nice ass. He’d seen it before.

 

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at him. “Dal, you don’t have to be so obvious about staring. I know I look hot, I just want to know if it’s worth forty dollars.”

 

“I’d say yes,” Dallon said. He was not at all influenced by the fact that Brendon looked incredibly attractive in that tiny, garnet red skirt and the sequined black top she’d chosen to go with it. Dallon was pretty sure Brendon was only with him because she knew it would piss off her ex, but he couldn’t bring himself to be upset about it.

 

Brendon grinned. “Sweet. Now I’ve got something to wear to the drama party.”

 

“You sure you want to wear that there?” Dallon frowned. He was supportive of Brendon and her gender, of course, because he wasn’t an asshole, but he also knew that people could be dicks. Dallon was bisexual, and he’d gotten some shit for it before. He didn’t want Brendon to get hurt just because she was being honest about who she was. Dallon also knew that her parents were pretty restrictive and traditional, and there was no way they’d be okay with their daughter–who they thought was their son–wearing a short skirt to a school event.

 

Brendon rolled her eyes and dipped down to kiss Dallon on the mouth, because he was sitting one one of the cushions outside of the dressing rooms and so he was shorter than her for once. She dropped down onto his lap, even though they were in public. “Of course, baby. Not to the school part, obviously, but there’s going to be an after party and I managed to get my hands on the address. You and I are going to show up and show off.”

 

“Just us?” Dallon asked, placing his hands on her waist and holding her there. Her skirt wasn’t riding up, but it wasn’t like there was anywhere for it to ride up to.

 

Brendon nodded. “Who else would we bring? It’s not like we have actual friends in drama.”

 

Dallon opened his mouth, about to ask what Spencer was, but then he remembered that things had been weird between Brendon and Spencer ever since Ryan left. Dallon didn’t know exactly what was going on between the two of them. All he knew was that Spencer and Brendon had almost hooked up, and then Spencer had backed out at the last minute for whatever reason.

 

Dallon couldn’t think of a reason to say no to having sex with Brendon. Unless Spencer really was straight–Brendon hadn’t been out then–or he just… didn’t want to have sex. Brendon was gorgeous.

 

Brendon kissed Dallon again, like she knew he was getting lost in his own thoughts, and Dallon kissed her back, not letting it get to heavy since they were out where anyone could see them. Brendon pulled back to breathe and ran her hand through Dallon’s hair. “You’re one hell of a pretty boy, you know that, right?”

 

“And you’re one hell of a pretty girl,” Dallon responded. “Now go buy that outfit so you can make everyone jealous later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos/a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
